


Love bites, but so do i

by epsilonfive



Category: Preacher (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Dirty Talk, Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 07:46:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11916369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epsilonfive/pseuds/epsilonfive
Summary: Jesse's curious what it's like to be bit. His curiosity is satiated by his best friend.





	Love bites, but so do i

**Author's Note:**

> This literally started out as PWP but I got a bit carried away with it. Enjoy :)

Jesse’s shirt is open, white collar in a drawer somewhere and a black tank top underneath. His lips are wrapped around a cigarette, the end glowing amber as he takes a drag.

Cassidy swallows; it’s not like he hasn’t seen many attractive people in his long existence, but this guy takes the cake. He can just about see the shadows and curves of muscles on Jesse’s arms and stomach, eyes travelling down to the hem of the top to find it untucked. The urge to put his hand under it and slide it upwards to see the sculpted abdomen from years of training and fighting makes his throat feel dry -- which was odd considering his condition -- and he has to look away then.

He can feel Jesse’s eyes on him, and puts all his effort into looking down the bottle of whiskey he’d managed to get his hand on, trying to focus on that instead of the warm body standing some few feet away from him.

“’Sup Cass?” Comes a southern drawl, and Cassidy shuffles in his seat; the way Jesse says his name is the best he’s ever heard. “Motel not classy enough for you or somethin’?”

Cassidy snorted, looking up at Jesse with a grin.

“Nah, it’s fine Padre,” He begins before taking a quick swig. “You turnin’ it into yer own smoke hole isn’t helpin’ though,” He finishes with raised eyebrows.

Jesse looks at him as though he’s just openly insulted him.

“You hit a joint earlier! Right there, where you sittin’!”

“You got me there. Want me to confess me sins?” Cassidy bites his lip and wiggles his eyebrows. Immediately he can see and sense Jesse flush; it’s blood and blood is very telling to Cassidy considering, well. Considering it was kind of a huge part of his, what you’d call, “life”.

“Shut up,” Jesse eloquently said, taking a huge drag on his cigarette before pressing the butt into the ashtray. “Time is it?”

“Yer the one with a watch, Jess,” Cassidy says in a tone that makes Jesse’s eyebrows knit together in annoyance. “And I doubt you’ll see more than a minute’s gone since she left. She’ll be fine, she’s a tough girl,” 

It’s an obvious statement, but he says it anyway, knowing that Jesse’s irrational worry of Tulip would be cured otherwise. 

“I know that,” Jesse says huffily, checking his watch regardless and turning away from Cassidy so he can’t see the smug expression on his face at the fact that maybe thirty seconds had passed since the last time he’d looked at it. “It’s hotter than the damned church without the air conditioning in here.” 

Jesse is grumbling, removing his shirt and unhelpfully revealing his hardened arms to Cassidy who is already having trouble keeping himself calm. The latter isn’t sure if Jesse has seen the lick of the lips, the hard swallow, the shuffle of the position, but he acts as though he hasn’t.

“Look, you gotta relax,” Cassidy says gently, noticing Jesse’s fidgeting. “Lemme help,”

Jesse looks over so fast he might’ve caused himself whiplash.

“I ain’t gon’ have any of your drugs, Cassidy,” Jesse says firmly, though he can’t hold back the curiosity in his voice.

“Nah. C’mere,” Cassidy beckons him over and Jesse raises an eyebrow. “C’mon, I won’t bite ye. Lose the shirt,” 

Jesse snorts, but makes his way over after shirking the shirt and tossing it to the side, standing in front of Cass until the latter gestures for him to sit in front of him. Jesse collapses with a soft thump onto the kind of crunchy yet plush carpet and crosses his legs, hands hanging off his knees as he rests his wrists on them. He jumps slightly as Cassidy puts hands on his shoulders before turning his head to the side.

“What’re you doin’?” 

“It’s called a massage, Jess, and I happen to be pretty good at ‘em if I do say so meself. Now. Stop. Squirmin’.”

Jesse sighs and rolls his eyes, turning back to look ahead, eyes focusing on a stain on the wall. Cass’ hands are quite bony but for some reason they feel soft on Jesse’s shoulders. He puts just the right amount of pressure on and Jesse can feel the tension being eased, the knots being ironed out, and it’s honestly one of the best feelings he’s ever had.

Cassidy swallows hard again. Jesse’s letting out little grunts and appreciative sounds, and that, coupled with sinew and blood moving between his fingers is almost too much. His movements slow.

“Wh... why’d you stop?” Jesse says in almost a whisper, an edge of a whine to his voice as he rolls his shoulders encouragingly.

Cassidy tries to speak, but for some reason nothing comes out, so he settles with pressing again, harder this time. Jesse stiffens for a moment, the movements slightly painful, but then he relaxes again, seemingly enjoying the rougher squishing of his shoulders as he gets used to it. 

“Wanna bite me, don’t you?” Cassidy stops. “Don’t you?”

“No, Padre. Not you. Never you.”

Jesse lets out a soft chuckle.

“You’re awful sweet Cass, but it must’ve crossed your mind some time,”

“Maybe once or twice,” Cassidy breathes, hands still settled on Jesse’s shoulders as he digs his fingertips in. “But if I start, who knows if I’d be able to stop,”

“Won’t know until you try,”

“Sounds like yer the one who wants me to bite ye,” Cassidy says haughtily, running his tongue over the sharp carnivores in his mouth.

“Maybe I wanna know what it’s like,” 

Their voices are so soft and so quiet, if they were sitting any further apart they probably wouldn’t be able to hear each other. 

“Sorry but yer never gonna know,” 

“Oh really?”

Fuck.

“No, Jess. Don’t you dare,”

“Don’t I dare what?”

“Use... it. Don’t--”

“Bite me, Proinsias,” Jesse dares to say, the deep, booming voice of Genesis behind his own. Cassidy struggles to stop himself, despite knowing it’s fruitless. He doesn’t like his first name which is why goes by his second, mostly because people could never pronounce it, but damn, when Jesse says it, especially in such a commanding tone, it sounds good. “Now.”

Cassidy involuntarily -- or, at least that’s what he tries to tell himself -- leans forward and smells the blood, sees it pumping, feeling his dick twitch in his boxers at the scent that is just essential Jesse oil, and places his mouth on the hardened shoulder before him. 

He feels Jesse quivering a little beneath his lips, but it’s not from fear. It’s from something else, something that makes Cassidy believe that what he said earlier about Jesse wanting to feel it is actually true. Sharp teeth rest against the skin and Jesse jumps slightly and changes position, unfolding his legs and spreading them slightly. Cassidy grins against Jesse’s shoulder, knowing precisely why the change of position before biting down. 

Slow.

Which is unusual for him. Usually he’s tearing apart the flesh hungrily, sucking up every ounce of blood like a leech, distant cousins of vampires, probably, but this time he wants to savor it.

The taste isn’t sweet. It isn’t sour. It’s something he can’t really describe, all he knows is it’s the most delicious he’s ever tasted. Despite the fact that the muscles are strong, it’s the tenderest meat, despite the fact that the blood running through Jesse’s veins is supposed to be thick, it’s the finest wine. 

Jesse’s squirming, but only slightly. He’s grunting at the sensation, but Cassidy hears a layer of pleasure in the tone. His eyebrows rise a little; he’d expected Jesse to not be too fazed by the pain but he hadn’t expected the guy to actually enjoy it. 

So far Cassidy’s only been tonguing at the flesh in his mouth, enjoying the blood that’s over-flowing from the pin pricks puncturing a wound into Jesse’s skin, but--

“Drink,” Jesse groans in his regular voice, and his neck tilts a fraction invitingly. “C’mon. More.”

Cassidy pulls away then, licking his lips like an animal after a kill and looking at the teeth marks and crimson running down Jesse’s shoulder and thankfully his top is black and the stains won’t be seen. He’s at full hardness now, the sight definitely not helping.

“Who knew you were into this fucked up version of self flagellation, Padre,” Cassidy said with an awkward chuckle, but his voice was tinged with concern. “I mean I know yer a religious nut, but I didn’t--”

“Drink,” Jesse commands again, this time with Genesis’ help. Before Cassidy can even try to resist he feels himself pulled forwards, nose and mouth edging back towards the spring of blood still slowly oozing from Jesse’s wound. He can taste it on the air. He can feel it sliding down his throat before his lips even touch the skin. 

When his mouth connects his brain somehow forgets to function and the beast comes out. He bites down hard, sucking and tearing a little at the skin but not enough to pull it away. Jesse can’t be quiet any more at that, shouting profanities and hissing, body twitching as its instinct for survival tells him to try and get away but at the same time he’s quite firmly planted where he is. His fingertips are digging into the carpet so hard his knuckles are white.

A niggling little voice in the back of Cassidy’s head is trying to get him to stop, yelling through a haze of pleasure that this is the last thing he wants to be doing, that he’s hurting the one person he’d give anything not to, but that’s all it is. Niggling and little.

He feels his strength growing, barely feeling Jesse’s opposite arm reading up and half scratching, half punching at his leg. He’s rutting against the chair, confusing his carnal desire for hunger satiation with sexual as muffled growls tear from his throat.

“G-God-- fucking hell, Cass! Suh... Stop,” Jesse manages, starting to feel weak and numb in his extremities. “Stop.”

Genesis to the rescue.

Cassidy yanks his head back, panting hard and feeling the chill of the air on his soaked chin. Jesse is breathing heavily too, hand weakly gripping Cassidy’s leg as red stained shoulder trembles from the trauma.

“Shit Jess, shit shit shit,” Cassidy panics, tearing his shirt off and bunching it up and pressing it to Jesse’s wound. “Why’d you make me do that you crazy bastard?! I could’ve killed ye!”

Jesse snorts, eyes heavy lidded, but he seems almost... calm. Contented. The opposite of Cassidy who's having a freak out as bad as when he had a bad trip. “Takes lot more than that to take me out, Cass,”

Cassidy sputters, perplexed at how Jesse isn’t beating his ass and trying to exorcise him or something. Probably because he’s weakened right now.

“This is why I said I’d never,” Cass says softly, tears pricking at his eyes. “I’d rather lose me own head than hurt you like this.”

“Careful Cass, you soundin’ like you love me or somethin’,”

Cassidy swallowed hard.

“’Cause I do,” Didn’t he know?

Jesse pats his leg.

Cassidy just stares at him, hands still pressed on the shirt to try and stem the flow of blood. Jesse’s eyes are so blown and dark the irises are basically black. He leans in then, slowly, then closes the last few inches of space between them fast, pressing his blood stained lips to Jesse’s.

He isn’t sure what he was expecting, but a light reciprocation isn’t it, especially considering he probably tastes of iron and salt alone considering the limited human palette. 

They break apart, and Cassidy gets a fine look of blood on Jesse’s lips and chin, hanging on the cross hatching of the hair on his face before his face twists in disgust.

“That bad?” Jesse laughs and Cassidy shakes his head.

“Made a mess of meself, looks like,” He says lowly, trying not to move his hips too much to avoid feeling the cool stickiness in his boxers. 

“I taste that good, huh? You...” 

Jesse loses his balance then and crumples sideways to the floor with a groan, cutting their brief flirty session short. Cassidy’s panic comes back up like bile in his throat and he moves quickly to push Jesse back to a sitting position to try and lessen the blood loss, his shirt soaked through. He throws it aside, trying to ignore the seductive scent and props Jesse against the chair who looks pale. 

First things first. Sewing kit. One of those little ones you get sometimes in hotels and motels. He scampers around and searches drawers until he manages to find a shitty one with barely enough thread in it to tie up the wounds, but it’s enough. He spies just enough alcohol left in the bottle he was drinking from to use as a sterilizer and anasthetic.

Amber liquid falls on Jesse’s shoulder to join the red, and he groans in pain, seemingly too out of it to acknowledge it more than that.

“Drink,” Its Cassidy’s turn to say it, pressing the rim of the bottle to Jesse’s mouth, who gratefully moves to gulp down the rest of its contents. “Right then.”

Time to set to work. The shirt had absorbed most of the blood and the alcohol had washed basically the rest away, letting Cassidy see what he’s doing. His hands shake slightly as he attempts to thread the flimsy cotton through the eye of the needle.

“’S’okay,” Jesse slurs, managing a small nod. “Been sewn up often more than not.”

“Aye, I can believe it,” Cassidy says with a nervous chuckle. He sticks his tongue out as he focuses on trying to get the thread though, tasting some of the dried blood from earlier and feeling his stomach jump in excitement. “Hold still,” He adds, though it doesn’t really need to be said. Jesse is using the last of his strength it seems to stay stable. 

Jesse’s quiet for the most part, only hissing wincing as the needle passes through his skin, eyes still lidded as the fogginess starts to clear slightly from the pain. 

“‘M sorry,” Cassidy says quietly, and Jesse turns his gaze to him. He looks so sad. His usual playful and carefree demeanor has vanished. 

“Why? I asked you to do it,”

“Still. You should hate me,”

“What you sayin’ that for? Now I know what it’s like. Ain’t too bad,” Jesse assures him, which is kind of understating it because despite the fiery pain and wooziness, he’d gotten half hard in the process. He’s not going to say because that’s kind of freaky. “I told you before. I like havin’ you around,”

Cassidy drops the needle and it swings limply by its thread. 

“Y’know, for a vampire, you can be awful clumsy sometimes,” Jesse says with a sigh, but it’s affectionate, Cassidy can hear it in his voice. “What?”

Cassidy’s looking at him in an odd way, an almost unidentifiable way; the closest Jesse can describe it as is confused or disbelieving.

“Nothing,” Cass says finally, and he smiles, picking up the needle and continuing his work, hands steadier than before. “So we’re good? Even though I almost pulled yer arm off?”

“Yeah,” Jesse chuckles weakly. “We good,” Then, remembering; “You sure you don’t wanna change those?” He gestures to Cassidy’s boxers.

Cassidy feels his face prickle a little, heat up a little, and thinking about it, it’s probably one of the reasons he loves Jesse so much. He makes him  _feel_. Being a vampire for one hundred years or so -- things kind of lose their charm. Drugs and drink stop working, but you don’t stop taking them anyway, hoping something will make you feel something. Anything. People die and leave you, people hate you.

But not Jesse.

Jesse doesn’t hate him. Jesse, the wannabe bible thumping Texan Christian preacher man, doesn’t hate something that most people would regard came straight out of hell.

He starts a little as something flies in front of his face, and it’s a lazy hand of Jesse’s. He’d lost himself in his thoughts for a moment, eyes glassy and hands slowing their movements.

“Yeah,” He says eventually, finishing off the stitching, knotting it and leaning in to snap it with his teeth. To his surprise Jesse doesn’t even flinch after everything. It’s nice. “There.”

Jesse takes a look at it, raises his eyes to Jesse then looks back down again. He does that thing where he looks up through his lashes with  _that_ expression and Cassidy swallows. “Pink?” He says finally.

“That’s all there was, Padre, sorry about that,” Cassidy shuffles a little. “You don’t wanna look pretty?”

Jesse snorts, shifting with a wince to sit up better against the chair. He’s right, he’s even tougher than he looks, already looking like he doesn’t even need iron supplements. There’s quiet for a moment before Cassidy stands up.

“You alright there? Or--” He reaches down to help Jesse to his feet, and the latter nods, gratefully accepting the help. “Up we go,”

They amble to the bed and Jesse worms out of Cassidy’s grip to collapse onto it, slithering up it before lying on it spreadeagled and letting out a soft sound of contentment. “Mmh, that’s good.”

Cassidy’s mouth twists as his dick jumps a little in his boxers -- again -- and he decides to leave Jesse to rest and recover while he sorts himself out. He does one of the things he does best; clean up after an... accident, disposing of the shirt and cleaning blood off things -- he’s an expert in cleaning blood by now. He carefully cleans Jesse’s shoulder more, who seems to have drifted off to sleep, mumbling Cassidy’s name and causing the latter’s heart to jump into his throat.

Time passes slowly, Cassidy throwing on another pastel coloured shirt and new boxers after cleaning himself up before cautiously sitting on the bed. Jesse moves over automatically, prompting Cassidy to lie down next to him and even cuddle up to him. Jesse rolls over and flops an arm over him, and Cassidy just lies there, awake, for the next couple of hours before Jesse wakes, turning onto his back, stretching and groaning. His head turns to face Cassidy, and Cassidy is about to move when Jesse just relaxes back down again. He seems to not mind.  

It’s been so long since Cassidy’s felt anything in his chest that he’s pretty sure it’s going to bust open, and it makes him love the guy even more. He rolls to face Jesse, eyes darting to his shoulder which doesn’t look like it’s infected; his arm’s not about to fall off which Jesse counts as a win. 

“You feelin’ okay?” He asks finally, voice soft. 

Jesse shuffles closer -- almost forces Cassidy to fall off the bed onto the floor which he probably wouldn’t even have minded -- before wincing a little. “Achin’ some, but it’s gon’ be alright,”

“You’ll have to get something to cover up else Tulip’s gonna pull me heart out of me arse,” Cassidy says with a sigh. Jesse laughs lightly, making a face and rolling his shoulder a little. Cassidy licks his lips before continuing. “So if you’re fond of me or anythin’...” He trails off, trying not to sound too hopeful.

“For the last time Cass, I like havin’ you around. You’re my friend, ain’t nothin’ gon’ change that,”

Cassidy leans in and kisses Jesse without another word. It’s reciprocated again, albeit cautiously, that is until Cassidy turns it into a hungry, needy make out session and Jesse is having to pull away every few moments to breathe. He’s still not beat Cassidy’s ass into oblivion so the latter assumes it’s safe to clamber on top of his best friend.

Jesse’s hands automatically raise to rest on Cassidy’s hips, and it’s enough to send him into some sort of frenzy, sliding down a few moments later to fumble with Jesse’s belt. 

It’s quiet save for their panting and the sound of metal clinking as the belt is undone and the zipper pulled down and Jesse’s cock comes free. 

“I didn’t take religious types to be into going commando,” He says cheekily, making Jesse scowl at him, but the expression changes as Cassidy licks a long, wet stripe up the underside of Jesse’s dick, flattening his tongue against it. He’s had more than a life time to perfect his skills so it’s no wonder that he’s masterfully working Jesse like he was born for it, flicking and pressing and curling his tongue in just the right ways and places, figuring out fast what Jesse likes most. Turns out what he likes is a rigid tongue running along a particular vein on his skin before a swirl around the head and a slight dip into the slit at the top. 

“Fuck, Cass, that’s--  _shit_ ,” Seems all Jesse can do is curse and thread his fingers through Cassidy’s long, soft hair, also seemingly made for this exact situation. That’s fine with Cassidy though, he knows Jesse well and understands that any kind of open enjoyment of something is as much compliment as you’re possibly going to get. After a few moments he feels Jesse tense up beneath him and immediately stops, running his tongue over his sharp teeth and then his lips with Jesse still looking down at him; he’s surprised he’s kept almost-eye contact all this time. “You goddamn ass Cassidy, what the hell?”

“Not yet, Jess,” He basically purrs, squirming out of his boxers to reveal his half hard dick and soft looking stomach. With a speed almost inhuman, as it should be, he’s grinding his ass against Jesse’s wet cock and all Jesse can do is snap his hands to Cassidy’s hips again and dig his fingernails in. He’s half pushing, half pulling, but Cassidy knows he likes it, pretty sure he knows Jesse better than he knows himself. He’s in the moment, a slave to his desires no matter how much he tries to deny it or snap or push people away, he wants affection, he needs it, he craves it, and who better to give it to him than his best friend in the world? “You’re likin’ it, aren’t you Padre?”

Jesse tries to act affronted but Cassidy pushes against him just right so that the sensitive head of his dick grazes skin and instead of an insult a groan spills from his lips and the back of his head pushes against the pillows. 

After a few moments Cassidy leans over and rummages in his bag on the floor, causing Jesse to stare blankly at him and Cassidy swears he can feel a couple taps of fingers on his hips. Jesse’s focusing on a point on the back wall by the time Cassidy returns, and he doesn’t even notice until he feels something cold drizzling onto his dick. He yelps and jumps, looking at Cassidy like he was nuts.

“The heck was that?!” He looks round frantically until he can see that it’s lube Cassidy’s pouring onto him. “Oh no,” He starts. “No, no! No way! It’s not--  _uhn_. I’m not--”

“Pardon for me not believin’ ye, Jess. Sounding like you very much  _are,”_ Cassidy’s always been cocky but this is a side to him Jesse hasn’t seen yet, or at least not in such close proximity and for so long. “You don’t even have to do anything, just lemme...” He trails off as he lines himself with Jesse’s dick. “You might be somethin’ unnatural yourself there, cause I took care of meself earlier  _again_ and I still want you to fuck the crap outta me,”

“Kinda slutty, ain’t you Cass?”

“Want me to confess? Is that it?” Cassidy says with a wolfish grin and a half surprised laugh. “Sorry, but I’m not into--  _mmh, fuck,”_ He’s cut off by curses and moans as he slides down Jesse’s dick easily, his stretched hole gladly accepting and swallowing it. 

“ _Shit_ ,” Jesse manages oh so eloquently, unable to voice how tight and surprisingly warm Cassidy was around him and how it felt pretty fucking amazing. “D-disgusting,” He manages with a growl, and Cassidy just grins, leaning down to kiss him again before starting to make his move, rising carefully and sinking back down with a soft mewl.

Cassidy leans back and after a few experimental movements, starts to pick up the pace, impaling himself on Jesse’s cock and starting to moan like a whore, his fingers resting on Jesse’s pecs and scratching at them so hard he’s practically tearing through the fabric. Ah well, it was stained with unseen blood anyways, Jesse would probably have to throw it out and get another. 

It takes a smug look from Cassidy for Jesse to snap into action and shift to plant his feet on the bed, intentions clear as he digs his fingers into Cassidy’s hips and starts to ram up into him, pushing him down at the same time he does so.

“Oh-- ffffuck!” Cassidy exclaims, clearly not expecting it and screwing eyes shut. 

“You like that, huh? You fuckin’ slut. So desperate for dick you have to get it from your best friend huh?” Jesse spits, slamming up into Cassidy so hard he’d be worried for him if he weren’t what he was.

“Yeah, fuck yeah,” Cassidy babbles, head falling back. “I like it as much as you’re liking my insides right about now,” Jesse feels something hot bubble in his stomach; this fucker was so smug even when he was getting pounded into next week. He makes a move to flip them but Cassidy holds him fast, tapping into his extra strength. “Ah, ah... if you’re gonna enjoy me more than any pussy you’ve ever had, you’re gonna do it from down there, Jess,”

Jesse isn’t used to being dominated during sex, especially when he’s the one with his dick in someone, and especially isn’t use to that person being a guy, so all he can hope to do is fuck Cassidy to the point he can’t spew any of his shit.

“Shut up,” is all he manages to say as Cassidy reaches back and pumps his own dick in time with Jesse’s thrusts.

“Don’t stop, please don’t,” Cassidy pleads, hand flying back and forth so fast it’s like a blur. “Right there! J-J-Jesse-- fuck! ‘M so close--!”

“I  _said,_ ” Jesse hisses, only just remembering Genesis. “Shut. Up.”

Cassidy obediently presses his lips together and ceases all sounds, his face animatedly expressing himself to make up for it, eyebrows knitting together as he comes a second after, spurting come over his hand and Jesse’s chest and stomach. His mouth is wide in a silent scream, and Jesse can see the sharp teeth inside it, a jolt running through him as he thinks about how they were sinking into him not long ago. 

“Bite me,” He says once more with Genesis’ aid, and, noticing the panic in Cassidy’s widened eyes, adds, “Real gentle like.”

Cassidy leans forward to the untouched side of Jesse’s neck, sinking his teeth slowly and carefully into the flesh there as shallow as he can and lapping gently at the small spots of blood that emerge. With that, Jesse can feel the coil in his stomach tightening and he tenses up again, hips juddering before he comes with a loud groan, hands placed on Cassidy’s ass and holding him in place, spreading it slightly.

A few moments pass and he collapses down, managing to weakly say ‘enough’ so that Cassidy can stop and pull away. The latter looks like he really wants to say something, and it takes Jesse a moment to realise. “Speak.”

“--The hell are you doing, asking me to do that again?! You’ll have nothin’ left!”

“Calm down Cass, I had it under control,”

Cassidy is about to continue blustering when he notices Jesse’s heavy lidded eyes and his basically physical aura of contentedness.

“Ye like it when I do, don’t you?” His head tilts and he looks at Jesse quizzically with an optimistic curiosity. “...You’re the first.”

“Get offa me,” Jesse says with a huff at that, squirming under Cassidy and watching as the latter climbs off, white sliding down out and down his thighs. Jesse’s trying not to enjoy the view, but he can’t help but place an arm up behind his head and bite his bottom lip. Cassidy knows better than to say anything, walking to the bathroom and tossing Jesse a small towel which he uses to clean himself up. 

When Cassidy returns, he picks up the boxers he’d wriggled out of earlier and puts them back on, looking up to see a snoring Jesse with his dick still out and towel in his hand. He sighs and makes his way over, finishing up what Jesse had started and chucking the towel to the side. He shakes Jesse awake who groans irritably.

“No sleeping, Padre,”

“Why not?” Jesse says sleepily, hair disheveled and top nearly acting as a necklace it was hiked up so far.

“I told you, I’m not losing me insides to a girl who won’t lose a wink o’ sleep over it,” Jesse just whines, rolling over and Cassidy sighs again. “At least lemme get this shirt on ye,” 

After  _even more_ grumbling and fussing, Jesse’s removed his tank top and replaced it with his shirt and is sitting up against the pillows, with Cass sitting beside him and the shitty tv on. The tinny sounds of whatever show’s playing are the only ones in the room until Jesse is fumbling in his pants pocket.

He pulls out a very small, very weathered cross on a piece of black cord, and Cassidy raises his eyebrows.

“I was wonderin’ if you actually had one of those things! And you fucked me with that in yer pocket anyway? For shame,”

“Shut the hell up Cassidy,” Jesse says moodily before handing it over. Cassidy takes it, confused, and looks at it in his hand.

“I don’t think the big guy’s looking out for me,”

“It’s not from Him, it’s from me,”

Cassidy’s not quite sure how to react save for wordlessly pulling it over his head. The gesture feels like some kind of protection, from Jesse, not from God, as he said, and Cassidy’s chest does that thing again where it feels like it’s going to explode. It’s not like he needs it, but that’s probably what makes it even more touching to receive.

“I love you, Jess,” Cassidy says after a few moments.

Jesse doesn’t say anything, but his hand, that had been resting on his chest, slips down to fall onto Cassidy’s which is lying between them and interlinks them, and Cassidy realises that Jesse doesn’t have to.

 


End file.
